


Always Beside You - Wincest Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: A retelling of 1.02 Wendigo. There’s something killing hikers in the dark Colorado woods, a mysterious figure is haunting Sam’s dreams, and the one thing stopping him from running away again is also the reason he knows he should leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created for the story, [ Always Beside You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8513494), written by Blue_sailor.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
